1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of orthopedic shoes, and is more particularly in the field of an orthopedic shoe designed specifically to provide appropriate, yet comfortable, support for those with foot problems and/or those wearing leg casts, or the like. The invention is even more particularly directed to such a shoe which can be used not only for orthopedic purposes, but actually can likewise be used for a variety of other ordinary purposes where economical shoes are desired which include ease of use, universal sizing, and cleanliness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been much work and there have been many variations of orthopedic shoes and other shoes for essentially all of the period of civilization. Many shoes have special configurations on the soles and many shoes have special configurations on their interiors to support the arch and the like. Also, it is known to make shoes having a rigid sole for use in cases where casts are applied to injured legs or ankles and to attempt to recite every conceivable shoe which has ever been designed would be impossible.
We know, however, that the present shoe is unique in providing the first thoroughly rigid shoe adaptable to almost all foot sizes and shapes with a fastening strap incorporated therein which provides for immediate fastening over bandages, casts, or the like as necessary with removable inserts at various positions to accommodate unusual foot problems. Thus we consider the present invention to be unique as compared to any past art.